Christmas Remembrance
by Maigery
Summary: 7 years, Harry and Ginny starts a new Christmas Tradition with his friends and their wives or vice versa! Please review for me!


Christmas Remembrance

Christmas Remembrance

In Godric's Hollow, back in the same place where he was born, and the place he lost his parents on a fateful night that set the tone for the rest of his life. Only this time, the story had a happy ending. Lord Voldemort was gone forever, the wizarding world can rest knowing that such evils will never happen again. Harry smiled as he saw his wife Ginny who is pregnant with their first child.

"Ginny, let me help you with that, you shouldn't have to do that, I can easily do it."

Ginny turned to Harry with a frown on her face, "I can do it too you know. I might not know all the muggles traditions for Christmas but I want to learn how to do this."

Harry laughed as he saw her struggle to put a string of Christmas lights around the Christmas tree. He looked around, saw the fireplace roaring, two stockings hanging with their names on it. On the mantle held their picture of them on their wedding day 2 years ago. He smiled, it felt good to be home. It took 2 years to clear the wreckage and to rebuild the house again, and he felt that he owed it to his parents to rebuild their house and to bring back happiness once again. He shook his head as he remembered hearing from Arthur that once Lord Voldemort was dead, the black curse that levelled his parents home was lifted, as if by a sign telling the world that all was right again. He smiled as he looked up and saw Ginny once again frowning as she was looking at the end of the Christmas light plug.

"What is this?" asked Ginny who was confused.

"Well, that is normally supposed to plug into an outlet to power the lights up but since we didn't build this place with electricity, we don't have any outlets to power it up. Just hide it in the branches somewhere and we can use our magic to make the lights go on." Smiled Harry as he walked towards her with his wand held out.

Ginny pushed some strands of hair that had fallen in her eyes out of her way before bending down slightly to hide the plug in the branches of the tree. She straighten up again and stood aside by Harry as he swished his wand at the tree. The lights went on and it glowed so beautifully.

"There, that is done. So what is next Harry?" sighed Ginny happily.

"You go sit down and take a breather, I'm going to put some presents under the tree that I have already wrapped up." Smiled Harry as he went up the stairs to their room.

Ginny smiled and sat down on a rocking chair and waited. Soon enough, Harry came down carrying some presents in his arms, the rest were floating behind him. He kneeled down by the tree and put them down, arranging as he went. He got up and joined Ginny by her side. "There, now its Christmas."

Ginny looked at her husband, "What time is Dudley and Laura coming over?"

Harry looked at his watch, and replied, "In about 30 minutes. I'm glad Dudley is coming over. I thought he would change his mind and spend time with Laura's family again this year."

"We were all surprised by Dudley. Who would've thought he would've met Laura Madley and married her despite your Uncle's bellowing!" laughed Ginny.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It was the first time I seen Uncle Vernon yelling at Dudley and not at me for a change. At least, Aunt Petunia was quiet, she seemed to accepted that Dudley was going to marry Laura no matter what."

"I never pictured Laura picking a muggle to marry, she was a quiet person at Hogwarts. But you know what, I never seen her as happy as she is with Dudley." Ginny grinned.

"Well, yeah, same here Ginny. I'm going to go and get the hot chocolate ready for their arrival. Did you make the ginger cookies earlier?" asked Harry as he got up and headed to the kitchen.

"They're on top of the counter Harry, all ready to go. I hope you don't mind, but I made some other cookies as well. Some muggle cookies and some of ours. After all, we are blending both traditions together nicely."

Harry came out of the kitchen with the platter full of cookies and set them down on the coffee table. He winked his eyes and out of the kitchen came another platter of treats, "You made enough didn't you?"

"You seen how Dudley eats haven't you?" admonished Ginny.

Harry held out his hand in surrender and smiled at the same time.

Suddenly the door knocked and Ginny got up from the chair and went to answer it while Harry looked around the living room to see if things were all ready to go.

"George and Verity! You came early!"

Harry rolled his eyes and figured that one of the Weasleys would show up early as usual. At least, they beat Ron and Hermione here. He smiled as George and his wife Verity entered the living room. He smiled at George and went to him and gave him a hug. He saw Ginny putting the presents that came with George and Verity under the tree. The door knocked yet again, and Harry went to answer it. He opened the door and there was more Weasleys.

"Hi Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy. Come on in. George and Verity are in the living room. Put the presents under the tree if you can get pass the troll guarding it." smiled Harry as he hugged each and everyone of them. He finally shut the door to see Ginny glaring at him, "A troll? Really Harry, you couldn't say my name!?"

"Sorry, you've been at that tree all day Ginny, so in a way, you are guarding it.", explained Harry only to be saved by another knock on the door. He thanked the fates for that for Ginny shook her head and went out to the living room to be with the rest of the guests in the house. Harry opened the door and was shocked, there was Dudley and his wife Laura standing there with a smile on their face.

"Dudley! Finally, you're here. You had to be the last one to arrive!" smiled Harry as he went to hug his cousin and then Laura who was a bit shy. He motioned for the two of them to the living room while he took their coats and put it away. When he was done with it, he went to the living room to find that everyone had their mug of hot chocolate in their hands and were busy chatting with everyone. Ginny came up and gave Harry his mug and he cleared his voice. The room went quiet.

"Its good to have all of you here. Ginny and I talked at lengths about doing this gathering for a long time. I know its been a 7 years since Lord Voldemort is dead and all. Everyone one of you, gave me the courage to face him. That's why I wanted you here. All of you in your own way helped me. It's a new tradition that Ginny and I wanted to start. We lost dear friends in the battle of Hogwarts and I wanted to be close to the ones that are still here today. So, lets raise our mugs and toast to those brave people that are still here today and those that aren't. We live on in their honour and memory."

Everyone raised their mugs and gave a moment of silence to remember those that they lost until Ron piped up, "Where's Neville?"

Hermione and Fleur erupted into giggles. George grumbled to Bill, "Yep, he's still a Weasley, forever interrupting someone!"

Harry smiled and shook his head. It was a great start to celebrate a new tradition. What's old still feels new.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" shouted Dudley and Harry together.


End file.
